


Right Hand Man

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Right Hand Man

Severus couldn't decide what to purchase for his lover. He had always been a practical man and disliked ostentatious frippery. 

Chocolates, flowers, and poetry were all beyond absurd for both himself and the recipient. Another self-brewed vial of lube was out of the question. Was there nothing that was practical but also unique?

Perhaps something to keep away the cold. It was quite chilly most of the year at Hogwarts. Making his decision, he headed into Hogsmeade to purchase the gift.

***

On Valentine's day, Severus opened the unwrapped box and pulled on to his right hand a lone kid glove. 


End file.
